warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Unmade Artifacts
Here we'll be listing the unmade artifacts that were made by specific users and which are free, so nobody gets confused over who made what. Whenever you create an artifact from the list, please remove it so nobody creates a double. If you want to lay claim to any artifact, please do so only if you have an effect for it that you can create a page for, in detail. Otherwise, you're hogging the artifact that someone may have a brilliant idea for. Any ideas that you want to discuss write in the comments section. (Yes, I know there's a blog for this. I realized it would be easier for everyone to edit instead of just me.) When this page reaches its end, it will be deleted in celebration! Wiles His artifacts are present on the main and RP wikis. They have been subdivided between those with effects and those lacking. Wiles is fine with creating different effects from what he listed, as many of those RPs listed are not being continued. Do not copy titles from here, as misspellings are rampant; use the main list instead. Possess Effects #Charles Richter’s Seismograph #Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun #Davy Jones' Locker #Jackie Robinson's Baseball #Jimi Hendrix's First Electrical Guitar #Leo Tolstoy's Globe #Michael Larson's Watch #Nicolaus Copernicus' Planetary Models #Oliver Cromwell's Breast Plate #Oliver LeVasseur's Sword #Summit of Denali (Mount McKinley) #Agent Contingency Plans ##Sir John Franklin's scarf ##Ignaz Venetz's ice-pick ##Rick Griffin's psychedelic posters ##Immobuilus Sundial ##Frederick Banting's Rabbit Foot ##Yamada Sobi's "Watatsumi's Fury" ##Moses Quinby's Bee Smoker ##Robert J. Van de Graaff's "Van de Graaf" Generator ##Feraliminal Lycanthropizer ##James Randi's fork ##Houyhnhnm Agitator ##Jim Thorpe's Football #Warehouse 13 ##Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz's Arithmometer ##Thomas Nast's Art Kit ##Nathan Bedford Forrest's Lynching Rope ##The Original Stymphalian Birds ##Hercules' Rattle #Milton Vernon Laswell ##Li Ching-Yuen's Bowl ##The Harpe Brothers' Tomahawk ##Ishikawa Goemon's Tanto ##Delphine LaLaurie's Whip ##Alexander D'Agapeyeff's Telegraph ##Marian Rejewski's Cards #Colin M. Moriarty ##Francis Galton's Dog Whistle #Anselma Uther ##Nicholas of Cologne's Bell #Agent Logs ##Nostradamus' Divination Table #Gallery:Artifact Display Cards ##Allan W. E. Jones' Underwear ##Fairground Mustachio ##Jimmy Gibb Jr's Stock Car ##Cynebil of Porththorp's Jawbone and Skull #User blog:Affectos/...and I'm back ##Robert Boyle's Bellows #User blog:ElsaRules!!!/Need an Artifact ##Eugene Gendlin's Spectacles #User blog:Mr.123/Crazy effects needed ##Ewald Hering's Glasses ##Mangshan Pitviper Snake Skin Belt ##Heinrich Himmler's Runic Ring #User blog:Wilesjeffery2152/Some artifacts to work on... ##St. Stephen's Church Weather Vane ##William Charles Pitcher's Costume Trunk ##Hugo Gernsback's Radio ##W.H. Auden's Libretto Notebook ##Victor Fleming's Clapperboard ##Robert Aldrich's Film Reels ##Original Stonehenge Stones ##Albert Collins' Fender Telecaster ##Winston Churchill's Flask ##Benjamin Spock's Baby Rattle ##Sydney Newman's Television Set ##Roy Thomson's Newspaper Clippings ##Suryavarman II's Vishnu Statue #Thread: New additions to the Warehouse Database! ##Harry Grindell Matthews' Death Ray #Thread: Some random artifacts... ##Edmund Brunel's Life-Extending Lamp ##Chainreaction Blue Marble ##Twisting Thumbscrew ##James Blundell's Syringe ##Mongolian Immurement Box ##Sogdianus of Persia's Bag of Ash ##Jar of Algonquian Maple Syrup ##Dutch Fox Snare ##Horace's Cup ##Roman Ampitheatre Echea ##Original Itching Powder ##Jean Senebier's Bundle of Swiss Alpine Flowers ##Leni Riefenstahl's Camera Flash Lightbulb ##Reinhard Heydrich's Hat ##Otto Forschner's Eyepatch ##Heinz Linge's Stopwatch ##Albert Speer's Ruler ##Erhard Milch's Avaitor Helmet ##Chair from the Reichstag Building ##German Mug from The Beer Hall Putsch ##Buchenwald Deportment Boxcars ##Hjalmar Schacht's Deposit Box ##Fritz Todt's Rubber Tire ##Nazi Sterilizing Syringe ##Harvey Lowe's Yo Yo ##James Ritty's Wallet ##Anxiety Inducing Plastic Tree ##Unmotivational Poster ##Heavy Metal Drumsticks ##Alexander Parkes' Electroplated Rose #Thread: Warehouse 13 Ideas ##Pieter van Musschenbroek's Jar ##Panayot Hitov's Mustache Kit ##Edward A. Murphy Jr.'s Safety Belt ##Mary Anning's Sea Shells ##Tiberio Fiorilli's Neck Ruff ##Guy de Maupassant's Fake Diamond Necklace ##Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu's Bookmark Available Includes some artifacts without effects, ones that were never added to the list or whose original properties were not up to snuff. It is your decision who to credit with its creation. #Antarctic Whaling Station Camp #Antipater's Helmet #Clipped Wings of Pegasus #Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet #Edwin Binney's Candles #Galileo Galilei's Astrolabe #Hermes' Talaria #Horus’ Boat #Icarus' Chains #John von Neumann's Abacus #John Walker's Walking Stick #Joseph Stalin's Moustache Cream #Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes #Lon Chanley Jr.'s Make-Up Kit #Mandala Tapestry #Mary I of England's Dress #Maurice Koechlin's Original Eiffel Tower Model #Mordecai Kaplan's Torah #Original Magna Carta #Pellegrino Ernetti's Chronovisor #Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds #Phil Connor's Radio Alarm Clock #Raphael's Blank Canvas #Richard Trevithick's Iron Rails #Roll of Pennies #Rosa Parks' Bus Seat #Sher Shah Suri's Helmet #Sodom Salt Stones #Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus #Steve Jobs' Hard Drive #T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle #Theodore Roosevelt's Glasses #Thomas Jefferson's Wig #Tod Sloan's Boots #Tommy Johnson's Guitar #Victor Fleming's Clapperboard #Voltiare's Cello #Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk #Zodiac Killer's Cryptogram #Arthur Nielsen ##Alfred, Lord Tennyson's Bronze Statue of Chiron ##Chinese Ceramic Plate ##Frederick Osborn's Stapler ##Nightmare Inducing Dreamcatcher ##Richard Feyman's Safecracking Numerical Pad ##Thames River Lantern ##Thomas Telford's Masonry Spade #Hugo Miller ##Soren S. Adams' Jam Jar ##David Edward Sutch's Top Hat ##D.B. Cooper's Parachute ##Jeanne Villepreux-Power's Aquarium ##Josiah S. Carberry's Cracked Pot #Joeseph Barlett ##Buddha's Khakkhara ##Edwin Binney's Candles ##Hero and Leander's Lamp ##Robert Hooke's Mirrors ##Robert R. Montgomery's Flyswatter ##Sandbags from the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 #Gerald C. Demall ##Enrico Dandolo's Doge Sceptre ##Mike Fink's Rifle #Edmund Averson ##George Catlin's Bead Necklace ##Hugh Glass' Bear Hide ##John Jacob Astor's Beaver Pelt ##Jonathan R. Davis' Bowie Knife ##Shinichi Suzuki's Violin ##The Death Valley Pickaxe #Gladys Philbison ##Vivian Dering Majendie's Twine Fuse ##Amelia Dixon's Enticing Candy Bowl ##Ignatius of Loyola's Dagger ##Silver Thimble* ##Wind-up Tin Toy Rooster* / J. Templer's Wind-Up Tin Rooster * #Cedric Lynn ##Roger Wolcott Sperry's Salt and Pepper Shakers ## Yermak Timofeyevich's Wolf Pelt #Igor Tverdislavsky ##Salvator Fabris' Fencing Doublet ##Thales' Chalice ##Jalal-ud-Din Muhammad Akbar's Smoke Pipe ##Peter the Great's Cape ##Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet #User blog:Nerdfighter88mph/Artifact Challenge 2 ##Foghorn from the Mikula Selianinovich #User blog:Mr.123/On the Lookout For... ##Victor Lustig's Money Box ##Hunter S. Thompson's Sunglasses #Thread: Artifact Challenge ##Richard O'Brien's Stockings ##Ed Wood's "Glenda" Dress ##Hermann von Teschenberg's Veil ##Louis Armstrong's Trumpet #Thread: New aisles ##Úlfhéðnar Armor ##Jan Janszoon's Boomerang * ##Pierre le Grand's Galleons ##William Kidd's Cat o' Nine Tails ##William Kidd's Chest #Thread : New additions to the Warehouse Database! ##Harry Grindell Matthews' Death Ray New These artifacts were never previously on the main list. They do not have to be created if nobody wants to. If a general vote says no to the artifact, it will be removed. #Nemean Lion Pelt #Pablo Picasso's Chisel #Randolph McCoy's Spittoon #Saddam Hussein's Beret Mr.123 Artifacts that I added to fill in sections (many without effects), mentioned in blog challenges or will be creating sometime in the near future. Do a quick check to see which it is, even I don't know half the time. #The Cato Street Conspiracy Decanter (Milton Vernon Laswell) #Rhett and Link's Clothes Rack #Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo #Sessue Hayakawa’s Pierce Arrow #Tamerlane’s Tomb #Thetis' Necklace #The Thing #Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush #Watergate Scandal Lock Picks #Theodor Seuss Geisel's Typewriter Keys ##Euripides’ Mechane ##Franz Xaver Messerschmidt’s Maquette #Warehouse 13 ##Edward Jenner's Syringe ##Louis Pasteur's Flask #HMS Avalon ##Al-Jazari's Elephant Clock ##Banastre Tarleton's Plumed Helmet ##Otto van Veen's Emblem Books ##Sophonisba's Cup ##Sviatoslav I of Kiev's Earring #First Monthly Palooza ##Andranik's Khackhar ##Baji Rao I's Pata Sword ##Battle of Fishguard Hurdy Gurdy ##Charles Calvert's Tobacco ##Guantanamo Bay Landmines ##Hosteen Klah's Needlepoint ##Irmgard Bartenieff's Resistance Bands ##Juan de la Cosa's mappa mundi ##Laura Bassi's Sample of Water ##Maria Margaretha Kirch's Ephemeris ##Mirra Alfassa's Prayer Rug ##Nick Leeson's Error Account ##Nurhaci's Banners ##Rashi's Tefillin ##Robert Watson-Watt's Lightning in a Bottle ##Salima Sultan Begum's Diwan ##Siege of Kaifeng Fire Lance ##Tina Strobos' Pocket ##Wallace Carother's Neoprene Sample ##Washakie's Rattle ##W. E. B. Du Bois' Eraser ##Zitkala-Sa's Violin #User blog:Affectos/Origin Challenge ##Piece of Wood from the Evangelos Florakis Naval Base ##Sawed-Off Pinball Machine Leg ##Bugs Moran's Humidor #User blog:Affectos/Theater Gimmicks ##Skeleton from Emergo #User blog:Mr.123/Agent Artifact Challenge Three: Bountiful Times ##Henry Moseley’s Spectrometer ##Joseph Aspdin's Portland Cement ##Hydraulic Lime from Eddystone Lighthouse ##Pushan’s Lance ##Verdun Craters ##Dien Bien Phu Trench ##Tom Crean's Polar Medal ##Ernst Chladni's Plate ##Isaac Jogues’s Liturgical Comb ##Jean Mabillon's Seal #User blog:Mr.123/Crazy effects needed ##Henry Fox Talbot’s Salt Paper ##Babur’s Howdah ##The euthanasia coaster #User blog:Mr.123/Spring Cleaning 2019 ##Alexander Jannaeus' Citron ##Roman Vishniac's personal scrapbook ##Rene Beeh's beret #Thread: Artifact Ideas, Incoming! ##Dutch Schultz’s Safe ##Androcle’s Bandage ##Texas City Disaster Anchor ##Forrest Gump’s Bench ##Jacob de Wilde’s Curiosity Cabinet ##Sophonisba’s Cup ##Mimnermus’ Amphora Scalec Artifacts mentioned in passing during various blogs, comments and other often forgotten pages. Normally doesn't remember some of his suggestions. # Sinon's Helmet (see) # William Irving's 'Bowling Pins' (see) # Carl Jung's Bedroom (see) # Daniel Defoe's Ship # Electrified Birch # Agent Contingency Plans ##Constantin Stanislavski's Eyeglasses ##Frank Hayes' Saddle ##Fayum Iron Plate # User blog:ElsaRules!!!/Spring Cleaning 2014 ##Roy Sullivan's Scythe #User blog:Mr.123/Crazy effects needed ##Helene Adelaide Shelby's Checkbook ##David Vetter's Mobile Biological Isolation System ##Warren Harding's Silk Pajamas ##William H. Sewell Jr's Erector Set ##Nick Piantanida's Parachute Harness Buckle ##William H Harrison High School's 1981 Prom Punch Bowl ##Original Playboy Bunny Collar and Cuffs ##Henry Rathbone’s Cigarette Case ##Lord Beaconsfield's Wreath #User blog:Mr.123/Spring Cleaning 2019 ##Richard Nixon's Clarinet #Thread: To start things out ##Jeffrey Dahmer's Hankerchief #Thread: The Daily Grind ##Strait of Messina Grindstone #Thread: Maria Mitchell's Telescope ElsaRules!!! They're hidden somewhere on the site, I know it. # Cookie Thieves Beware" Cookie Jar # The Cordwaining Shoebox # Agent Contingency Plans ## Cellphone from the Set of Dollhouse ## Memory Replacement Pendulum #User blog:ElsaRules!!!/New Artifact Ideas #User blog:Mr.123/Generalist Blog 1: Brazil ##Antônio Conselheiro's Straw Hat #User blog:Mr.123/On the Lookout For... ##Rubin Carter's Boxing Gloves ##Omar Khayyam's Tent-making Tools ##Kurt Gerstein's Bible #User blog:Mr.123/Spring Cleaning 2019 ##Steve Pavlina's Bobblehead #User blog:Mr.123/Crazy effects needed ##Behavior Altering Cat Statue #Thread: Finding effects for Artifacts ## John Chriton's Gun "Winonna" (Farscape) ## Viking "+ULFBERH+T" Sword ## Piece of Sadam Hussain's Statue ## Straightjacket from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum ## B.F. Skinner's "Baby Tender" ## Emerald Necklace # More Artifact Ideas On the Way! ## Richard Pearse's Plane ## Karl Benz's Motorwagon ## Wilhelm Rontgen's Crookes–Hittorf Tube ## Édouard-Léon Scott de Martinville's Phonautograph ## Sir Humphry Davy's Lightbulbs ## Nikola Tesla's Radio ## Marriage Inducing Wedding Bouquet and Garter ## Vincent Cerf, Associate # Location Files ## Bermuda Triangle ## Aokigahara Forest Prof.Draco Musings of a madcap mad cat. #Alexander Hermann's Mustache Scissors * #Caravaggio's The Lute Player * #Edward Bernay's Cigar #Theodosius of Bithynia's Sundial * #Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope * #Tony Hawk's Kneepads #NASA Multi Axis Trainer #Gadget Garage ##Felix Draco's Katamari #Agent Contingency Plans ##Endel Tulving's Flash Cards #Agent Logs ##Harry Richman's Lapel Pin ##''HMS Endeavor'' ##Rosemary's Baby Carriage #First Monthly Palooza ##Alfred Dillwyn "Dilly" Knox'd Bathtub #User blog:Affectos/"The Warehouse Job" ##TWA Flight 800 Hull Pieces #User blog:Mr.123/Spring Cleaning 2019 ##Esther Cox's Bedsheets #User blog:Nerdfighter88mph/Artifact Challenge 2 ##Tree Jewel #User blog:ProfDraco2/I! HAVE! RETURNED! ##Richard J. Reynold's Ashtray ##Emily Dickinson's Bedroom Window ##Frederick M. Bower's Arc Welding Helmet ##Philip K. Dick's Lava Lamp ##Portside Light from the RMS Empress of Ireland ##Lord Lucan's Colt Pistol #Thread: Holy Roman Warehouse #Thread: Finding effects for Artifacts ##Samuel Pepys' Monocle Garr Scattered about, to be found everywhere. # Abdul Karim's Charm Bracelet (The Display Case) # Christine Miserandino's Spoons (Psychology Section) # Frederic Gehring's Hat (The Clothing Rack) # Gabor Sisters' Rings (The Display Case) # Hei-Tiki and Piupiu of the HMS New Zealand (Maritime Section) # Mael Brigte's Bucktooth (Sectional Directory) # Secundus the Silent's Stylus (Warehouse 5) # Shoes of the Dancing Princesses (Grimm Sector) # Gadget Garage ## Laelaps (needs expansion) ## Roger Bacon's Brazen Head ## Talos (needs expansion) # Gallery:Artifact Display Cards ##Nellie Bly's Clock # Heather-Bell Tirza ##Crystal Palace Fountain ##Elizabeth Wirt's Floral Bookmark ##Jean Senebier's Bundle of Swiss Alpine Flowers ##The Nubian Tree # Music Corner ## Romanos the Melodist's Kontakion ## Paul McCartney's Pillow # Out and About List ## Queen Victoria's Charm Bracelet ## Fate-Entwining Best Friend Bracelets # Ovoid Quarantine ## Abandoned Work Phone/Revelation Lake ## Carl Jung's Desk Lamp (?) ## Exciting Tea Infuser ## George Albert Cairns' Katana ## Gioachino Rossini's Window ## Iaijutsu Katana ## Invisibility Hand Mirror ## Joseph Bologne's Sabre ## Joseph Plateau's Soap Formula (?) ## Michael II's Chains ## The Parting Glass/Scottish Parting Glass ## Rage-Inducing Perfume ## Rose of Harpocrates ## Satoshi Tajiri's Net ## This Is Spinal Tap Amplifier # Random Object List ##Sir Francis Charles Chichester's Bygrave Slide Ruler # HMS Avalon ## Emily Davison's Suffragette Flag ## Hannah Glasse's Bookmark ## Robert FitzRoy's Mariner's Compass ## Sir Albert Fuller Ellis' Phosphorite Doorstop ## Yukio Ozaki's Cherry Tree Sapling # The Samhain Sector ## Alex Sander's Scourge ## Arthur Edward Waite's Tarot Deck ## Doreen Valiente's Athame ## Gerard Gardner's Book of Shadows ## Israel Regardie's Censer ## James Murrell's Witch Bottle ## Stewart Farrar's Besom ## Sybil Leek's Smudge Fan ## Tamsin Blight's Cauldron #User blog:ElsaRules!!!/Spring Cleaning 2014 ##Agnes Baden-Powell's uniform aiguillette ##Lillie Hitchcock Coit's Urn of Ashes ##Ali's scimitar #User blog:Garr9988/Story Ideas ##Pele's Tears ##Poli'ahu 's Lava Sled ##Benjamin Randolph's Woodcarving tools ##Maria Callas' gloves ##Amenonuhoko ##Buster Crabbe's Raygun ##Abba Kovner's Cigarette Case ##Karl Eliasberg's Bouquet #User blog:Mr.123/Agent Artifact Challenge Three: Bountiful Times ##James II's Great Seal of the Realm ##Walter Tirel's Bow/Arrow/Set ##Sid James' Hair Dryer ##Lela Hartman's Storm Cellar Doors/Scarf #User blog:Mr.123/Spring Cleaning 2019 ##Wilhelm Keitel's Baton ##Lake Trasimeno #Thread: Little Help Here? ##Jade Butterfly ##King Solomon of Israel's Bottle of Black Glass ##Mauro Dolce's Seismoloy Chart #Van Doren's Brush path ##Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp #Joan of Arc Collection ##Joan of Arc's Banner ##Joan of Arc's Sword (Épée de Cinq Croix) Affectos Lots of agent stories and RPs leads to many new artifacts. # Original Pendants of Life # Original Silver Snake T-Shirts # Dante's Inferno Artifacts ## Julia Agrippa's Chalice ## Kublia Khan's Leather Belt # Agent Contingency Plans ## Bob Gale's Delorean # Agent Logs ## Anthony Pratt's Cludeo Patent ## Leonard Polverelli's Karaoke Machine ## Donna Summer's Blouse ## Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison ## Majidae Mic ## Magic Mike's Vest ## Creery Sister's Bracelets ## Gus Hansen's World Series of Poker Bracelet ## Darke and Freedman's BIGL Survey ## The Twilight Zone Doorway # User blog:Affectos/...and I'm back ## Dr. Valorous Coolidge's Whisky Shotglass ## William Beadle's Carving Knife Aldertron Creator of our current and stylish artifact infobox. # Alexander Litvinenko's Tea Pot # Algie the Pig # Fénix 2 Capsule # Frederik van Eeden's Writing Desk # Headman's Mask from the Tower of London # Helmet and Greaves from Pompeii # Mark Antokolsky's Mephistopheles # Paving Stone from Tiananmen Square # Trading Cards of the 2008 Detroit Lions Team # William Golding's Pen Nerdfighter Currently retired user with a few artifact ideas left to create. # Philipe Pinel's Quill Pen (artifact roadshow blog) # Sopdet's Star (artifact roadshow blog) # User blog:Nerdfighter88mph/A Ghost ## Harper Lee's Wheelchair ## Indonesian Flag from the Hotel Yamato ## Lionel Groulx's Clerical Collar ## Subway Car from the Tokyo Sarin Gas Attack ## Movsar Barayev's Black Flag Baboonfan Resident monkey making new combinations of ideas we never thought of before. # Unmade Artifacts comments ## Preserved eel of 1886 ## Magda Watts' dolls ## Edna Ferber's Appleton Daily Crescent press badge ## Forestry tools of the Civilian Conservation Corps ## William Murrill's mycology notes # User blog:Mr.123/Crazy effects needed ## S.P.L. Sørensen's beer ph testing equipment ## Al Jolson's blackface makeup ## A Jersey Lily" by John Everett Millais ## Judge Roy Bean's 1879 edition of the Revised Statutes of Texas Free Many of these artifacts were added to new sections to provide them with inventory and no effect was ever stated. Others were added in directly to the main list, and many more were name dropped like in the show. (There are likely more that I missed). This will be updated every once in a while, and feel free to add any artifacts under you previously thought up under your own name. Artifacts with an * are canon. Due to lengthy histories of the pages I would have to scroll through to find the original creator and my willingness not ' to do anything remotely like that again, all these artifacts are up for grabs. However, I likely may have misplaced some into this category, so do a quick search through the site to see whether a creator can be easily discerned. If not, the bounty is yours for the taking!! And if multiple people have effects for the same artifact, debate it out and either choose one or cherrypick from each version. #''Wings Oscar Award #'Hang Nelson Mandela' Posters #'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin #"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible #"The Thing" Transmitter #ATLAS Android Test Subject #Agatha Christie's Car #Anthony Stewart/Rupert Giles' Glasses #Athena's Owl Pendant #Auguste Renoir's Young Girls at the Piano * #Babe Ruth's 714th Baseball #Bianca Lawson/Kendra Young's Stake 'Mr. Pointy' #Bill Cosby's Radio #Billy Loomis' Cell Phone #Billy the Kid's Repeater #Blå Jungfrun Labyrinth #Bob Dylan's Bus Transfer * #Bodhidharma's Slippers * #Bowl of Golden Apples * (redundant anybody ???) #Bruce Nolan's Hairnet #Bryce Dion's Headphones #Buddha's Alm Bowl #Butch Cassidy's Pistol #Captain Edward John Smith's Hat #Cesar Chavez's Hoe #Charles Hanson's Rocking Horse #Chesty Puller's Five Navy Crosses #Clay Models From'' Corpse Bride'' #The Cottingley Fairies (redundant ??) #Cupid's Arrows #Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits #Dana Scully's F.B.I Badge #David's Slingshot #''David Boreanaz/'''Angel's Leather Jacket'' #The Dayton Project * (redundant / rename ??) #Deluding Throne of the Pretend * #Desktop Gyroscope (canon) #De-synchronizing Decoy * #Disintegrating Peppermill * #Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet #Domenico Fontana's Rope #Dominic Cobb's Top #Domino Sugar Boxes * #Douglas Haig's Uniform #Dr. John Crawley's Painting #Duane Jones' Lighter #Durham Cathedral Door Knocker #Dybbuk Wine Cabinet #Edward Mueller's Counterfeit Dollar Bill #Edward O. Thorp & Claude Shannon's Pocket Computer #Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor * #Eli's Bible #Eli Whitney's Vest #Elias Carter's Church Spire #Elizabeth Wirt's Floral Bookmark #Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car #Elsa Gidlow's Locket #Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar #Ember McClain's Guitar #Emerald Bow and Arrows * #Emotion-Driven Roller Skates * #Emotional Avalanche Skis * #Epicurus' Molecular Models #Eskimo Spears #Etta James' Microphone #Evelyn Nesbitt's Rings #'Fear Factor' Camera #Ferdinand Verbiest's Prototype Automobile #Fine China Set #Flask of Brandy from Edward Russell's 1694 Officer Party #Flight 180's Rudder #Fox Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster #Fox Mulder's F.B.I Badge #Frankish Franscesca Throwing Axe #Frank Conibear's Conibear Trap #Fred Astaire's Tap-Dancing Shoes #Fred Patten's Glasses #Frederick William I of Prussia's Fealty Sword #French Unicorn and Griffin Tapestry (canon) #Frey's Sword (redundant) #Friendship Statues #Frigg's Spinning Wheel #Frostie's Pipe #Funeral Bugle of Simón Bolívar * #The General Lee #General Store from Agloe, New York #Genghis Khan's Saddlebag #George Ernest's Film Reel #George Harrison's Stolen Guitar #George Herbert's Shaving Kit #George the Magician's Lightning Electrodes * #George Takei's Blanket #George Washington's Shaving Brush * #George Washington's Teeth #George Went Hensley's Bible * #Georges Cuvier's Handkerchief * #Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes #Gloria Swanson's Brush * #Gordon Gekko's Cellphone * #The Governor's Knife #The Grapes of Wrath * #Grigory Vakulinchuk's Sailor Cap #The Golden Rope * #Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator * #Gustav Klimt's Eugenia Primavesi * #Gypsy Rose Lee's Veils * #Hades' Bident #Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment #Harry Houdini's Water Torture Chamber * #Headphones (canon) #Heimdall's Trumpet #Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet * #Helen of Troy's Comb * #Henry Brown's Wooden Crate #Henry Fuseli's The Nightmare * #Henry Geber's Glass Figurines #Henry Rose's Original Barbed Wire #Heracles' Bow and Arrows #Heraclitus' Knucklebones #Hermann von Helmholtz's Research Papers #Hernan Cortez's Helmet * (Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera, Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass) #Hilary Clinton's pantsuit #Hillary and Tenzing's Climbing Googles #Horatio Nelson's Compass (Warehouse 12) #Howard Thurston's Floating Playing Cards * #Hsinbyushin's Wooden Stork * #Sir Hugh De Morvilles' Mace * #Human Borescope #Idina Mendzel's Broomstick #Inari's Jewel #Incendiary Pedal Fire Engine * #Indiana Jones' Whip #Insecurity-Serving Serving Platter * #Instant Dancer Shoe Lasts * #Invincibility Raincoat * #Issac Newton's Cravat * #Issac Parker's Noose * #Itch-Inducing Toaster #Its Floating Balloons #Ixtab's Noose #J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway * #Jack Duncan's Spur * #Jack Ryan's Wrench (rework / delete ??) #Jack Sparrow's Compass #Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope #Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt * #Jacques-Louis David's Napoleon Crossing the Alps * #Jadeite Cabbage #James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother * #James Earl Ray's Rifle #Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass from Woodstock * #Jason Voorhese's Machete #Jeff Dunham's First Ventriloquist Box #Jesse Owens' Hitler Oak #Jessie James' Pistol #Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns #Jet Engine from the Gimli Glider #Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza #Jim Ward's Piercing Samples #Jin Dynasty Chainwhip #Johannes Gutenburg's Printing Press * #John Crawley's Painting #John Dillinger's Pistol * #John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip * #John H. Kellogg's Bowl (redundant ??) #John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter's Torture Rack * #John Holmes Pump * #John Hunter's Stitching Wire #John McEnroe's Tennis Racket * #John Rambo's Composite Bow #John Rykener's Ring #John Steinbeck's Luger #John Walker's Walking Stick #John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster #Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel #Joseph Dunningers’ Props #Joseph-Michel Montgolfier's Wicker Basket (necessary ??) #Joseph Jacquard's Analytical Loom #Joseph Pilate's Resistance Bands * #Joseph Stalin's Gold Star Medal * #Julia Child's Whisk #Julius Wilbrand's Lab Coat Buttons * #Justin Bieber's Guitar #Karl Benz's Toolbox #Kelly Monico's Samba Dress #Kenneth Lamar Noid's Pizza Box #Kevin Antoine Dodson's Bandana #Key to Tutankhamun's Tomb * #King's Scepter #The Kitchen Sink * #Krzysztof Kieślowski's French Flag #Kurt Cobain's Rug #L. Ron Hubbard's "E-Meter" Electropsychometer #La Volpe's Cowl #Lady Lovibond #Lance Armstrong's Trek Bicycle #Lara Croft's Holdsters #The Last Straw * (rename ??) #Liberty Bell Ruby #Licking Dog Collar #Little Mac's Boxing Gloves #Lizzie Borden's Dress #Loki's Feather Cape #Lone Rangers Mask #Lord Alfred Tennyson's Cracked Mirror #Louis Braille's First Braille Book #Louis Pasteur's Flask (may be redundant, have bottle and beaker) #Louis XIV's Mirror #Lou Reed's Music Transformer Machine * #Lu Bu's Battle Armor #Lucy's Diamonds #M.C. Escher's Pen # M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Glasses * # M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Sandals * # M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Spinning Wheel * # Madame Bobin's Coffin #Madeleine L'Engle's Brooch #Madness-Inducing Chair * #Magnus Ver Magnusson's Belt #Makoto Hagiwara's Fortune Cookie #Mandala Tapestry #Mao Gong Ding #Marble Inscription from Mauslous' Tomb (Warehouse 3) #Marcus Aurelius' Sword * (Warehouse 3) #Maria Montesori's Gloves #The Marie Celeste * #Marie Laveau's Crucifix * #Mars' Axe #Marvin Heemeyer's Welding Helmet #Mary I of England's Tea Cup #Mary Delany's Embroidery Samples #Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent #Master Sword & Hylian Shield #Max Keith's Test Bottle of Fanta #Maxwell's Silver Hammer #Maya Angelou's Bell #Maya Angelou's Church Hat #Meat-Shaped Stone #Mehmed III's Silken Cord * #Michael Crichton's Rough Draft of Jurassic Park #Michael Durant's Dogtags #Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife #Michelangelo's Poems #Michigan Highway 185 Highway Shield #Milk Drinking Hindu Statues #Minerva's Helm #Mirror from Kitson * #Mirrors from the Luxor Hotel #Molotovs from Stalingrad #Mr. Creosote's Tie #Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow #Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle #Mummification Linen #Myrtle's Plantation Mirror #Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat * #Nathuram Godse's Pistol #Naughty/Nice List #Necklace of Montezuma #Neith's Loom #NERF Recon Prototype #Nero's Stretching Rack #Newmann the Great's Mind-Erasing Cabinet * #O.J. Simpson's Ford Bronco #Oliver Winchester's Rifle # Original Battleship # Original Blue Star Lick and Stick Tattoo # Original Bok Choy Boys # Original Bricks of the Kaaba # Original Copy of "I, Libertine" # Original Copy of "Sexual Healing" # Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy # Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag # Original drawing of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit # Original Empire State Building Spire # Original Ginsu Knife Set (canon) #Original Howdy Doody Marionette (delete or rework, suggested by Phoenix) #Original Mistletoe * #Original MP 42 #Original 'Route 66' Sign #The Original Terracotta Army #Original TGC Edition of Exodia #Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings #Otis Barton's Bathysphere #Ozzy Osbourne's Amp (canon) #Pablo Escobar's Speedboat #P-body Android Test Subject #Penguin's Hat and Umbrella * #Peter Laurie's Eyeglasses #Peter Pan's Tunic #Peter the Great's Cape #Philip K. Dick's Journal #Philo Farnsworth's Alpha-Wave Form Sender * #Pierre Batcheff's Bicycle #Piltdown Man Skull #Pistol from the USS Maine (redundant ??, have ammunition) #Plaque from the Kunta Kinte Memorial #Plinko Board & Chips #Pol Pot's Punji Sticks #Pope John Paul II's Assassination Bullet #Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara #Poseidon's Conch #Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine #Prada Mannequins (Leverage RP ??) #Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petall #Prototype NERF Maverick #Prudence Laverlong's China Dolls * #Pwyll's Bag #R. Budd Dwyer's Manila Envelope #R. K. Wilson's Camera #Ra's Crook and Flail #Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel (too similar ??) #Ramesses I's Medallions #Ray Harryhausen Model Collection #Red Flag from the Potemkin #Red Monogrammed Tie #Reusable Pigeon Bomb #Reviving Pacemaker #Richard III's Crown #Richard F. Gordon Jr's Spacesuit Helmet #Richtofen's Wunderwaffen #Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments #Roald Amundsen's Steering Wheel #Roanoke Colony Mortar and Pestle #Rob Nen's Baseball Glove #Robert the Bruce's Tartan * #Robert Ryman's Canvas #Robert Stroud's Canary Cage #Robin William's Microphone #Roger Nowell's Wig #Roseland Ballroom Marquee (canon) #Roy Fransen's Diving Board (canon) #Roy L. Dennis' Yearbook #Rudolf Koch's Font Design Papers #Ruins from the city of Atlantis #Rumpelstiltskin * (Rumpelstiltskin Statue, Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel - Plan of action?) #Russian Nesting Doll * #Saburo Miyakawa's Hachimaki * #Sacred Papyri of Seleucia * #Saint Cuthbert's Chapel Gargoyle * #Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword #Saint Paul's Letter #Saint Peter's 2 Keys #Saint Peter's Sword #Sakyo Komatsu's Typewriter Ink Ribbon #Saleh's Camel Bone #Samson's Jawbone * #Samus Aran's Armor #Sarah Osbourne's Dress #Scorpion's Ropedart #Serial Killer Hook #Sergio Corbucci's Personal Script of Django #Shah Jahan's Taj Mahal Spire #Shaolin Temple Robes (Leverage RP ??) #Sharicite Pendants #Sharkeisha's Winter Hat #Sheldon Silverstein's Shaving Razor #Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae #Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard #Sir Mix-A-Lot's Bling Ring #Siren Rock Pendent #Socrates' Toga #Souvenir Ashtray (canon) #SpaceShipOne #Spiked Torture Mask #St. Stephen's Church Weather Vane #Stage Door from CBGB's (canon) #Statues of Castor and Pollux (canon) #Statue of Euryale #Steven Spielberg's Clapper Board #Stolen Arm of Shiva #Stone of Truth #St. Valentine's Day Massacre M1 Thompson #Superman's Suit #Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) #Suzanne Oldsworth's Silver Thimble (canon) #Sweeny Todd's Barber Shop Razor #Swiss Miss-Hap Mug * #Tanto Blade Set * #Terror Mask #Tex Avery's Glasses # TF2 Artifacts # Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard * # The Hands Resist Him #The Sea Cat #''The Thing ''Transmitter # Theodore Roosevelt's Teddy Bear * # Theodosius I's Second Obelisk (Warehouse 3) # Thomas Busby's Stoop Chair # Thomas Hitchcock, Sr.'s Crop # Thomas Jefferson's Quill # Thomas More's Pendant # Tin Pan from Tin Pan Alley * # Titus' Quadriga # Tobias Bamberg’s Ball # Todd McFarlane's Pen # Tomb of Genghis Khan # Torch of Thanatos * (Warehouse 3) # Toxic Red Rose * # Training Flight 22 * # Trayvon Martin's Hoodie # Turret from the Great Wall of China # Tutankhamen's Ankh # Tyler Gressle's Yu-Gi-Oh Card # Union Pacific Big Boy #Väinämöinen's Boat #Val Johnson's Police Car #Vātsyāyana's Scrolls #Vedran Smailovic's Cello #Venus' Shell #Vesta's Threshold #Victoria Page's Red Shoes #Vincent Price's Cane #Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers #Vladimir Nabokov's Notecards #The Voynich Manuscript # Walt Disney's Paintbrush * # Walt Disney's Wristwatch # Walter Chrysler's Building Spire # The White Kiswah # William Abner Eddy's Kite # William Charles Pitcher's Costume Trunk # William the Conqueror's Scabbard # William Gilbet's Lodestone Amber * # William Penn's Hat # William Tell's Crossbow * # Wilt Chamberlain's Shoes # Winston Churchill’s Flask #Zayd ibn Thabit's Texts #Zeppelin * #Zeus' Lighting Bolt #Alice Liddell / Alice in Wonderland Artifacts ##Golden Scale ##White Fan ##Typhon's Scale #Artifact Creation App * ##Corner of Moses Stone Tablet ##Egyptian Sphinx Slab ##Elvis Presley's Hip-Bone ##Galileo Galilei's Astrolabe ##Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth (redundant ??) ##Stone from Stonehenge #Comics ##Confucius' Flip-Flops ##General Tso's Pet Chicken's Bones ##King Midas' Scepter ##William Tell's Rabbit Foot #Tie-in Novel, ''A Touch of Fever ''(canon) ##Beached line cruiser ##Chunk of Halley's Comet ##Complete Encyclopedia Brittanica, Circa 1966 ##Currier & Ives Advent Calendar ##George Reeves' Eyeglasses ##Groucho Marx's Honorary Oscar ##John Brown's Body ##John Keat's Grecian Urn - does something bad to Grandmothers ##Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot ##Johnny Weismuller's Loincloth ##New England Light House - Has a kerosene lantern in it ##Nisqually Totem Pole ##Original Can of Worms ##Original Grapes of Wrath ##Piece of Halley's Comet ##Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Easel ##Reanimating Shrunken Head ##Red Velvet Swing ## Russian nesting dolls ## Squadron of Air Force bombers rescued from Bermuda Triangle ## Zeppelin #Various Prop Infocards, Screen shown and auctioned * ##Birmingham Precinct 7 "Blotube" ##Brainwashing Antennae ##Canister of Inconsolability ##Carbondale Oppressing Iron ##Chun-Kwai Seducing Vase ##Cranston's Police Blotter (Artie's list, S4) ##D-Company Overcoats ##Ear-Worm Record Player ##Elizabeth Threatt's Turquoise Earrings (Artie's list, S4) ##Gazala, Horse of Baldwin I of Jerusalem's Battle Armor (tour) ##Georges Mochet's Pedal Car (Leena's list) ##Godfrey of Bouillon's Battle Helmet (tour) ##Harman Rundfunk Helmet (Claudia's contingency) ##Hilary Cranston's Rolling Pin (Artie's list, S4) ##Hopi Hallucinating Gourd (card) ##John A.F. Maitland's Musical Brainnumber (Claudia's contingency) ##Klaas Aperture (Claudia's contingency) ##Lampshade of Psychic Power (tour or card) ##Legalese-Forcing Desklamp (card) ##Leonard Smith's TV (Leena's list) ##Lyn Robinson's Turtle Shell (Artie's list, S4) ##Marvin Middlemark's Rabbit-Ears (Leena's list) ##Marybeth Tinning's Childhood Doll (Artie's list, S4) ##Max Baer's Shorts (Card) ##Maxwell Sharpen's Atrocity-Denying Armchair (Artie's list, S4) ##Miss Chantilly's Fancy Dancing Pump (Artie's list, S4) ##Moysan of Blois' Miniature Skull Clock (Claudia's contingency) ##Peterson's Armored Personnel Carrier (Artie's list, S4) ##Prince Hussain's Flying Carpet (Leena's list) ##Romano Cattaneo's Alfa Romeo Spider (Leena's list) ##Shelvern's Black-Magic-Eyed Peas (card) ##Speed-Reading Lamp (tour) ##Tortoiseshell Comb from Ashtead Villa (Artie's list, S4) Category:Site maintenance